operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Xerxes Jones
Report from agent Taylor CLASSIFIED TU TOP SECRET Mission Report, Followup on activities at Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. offices ACMR20150065-T Investigator Nicole Taylor, Void Engineers, NSC, Antwerp Construct 0. PREAMBLE This mission report deals with events on 2015.04.25, at the offices of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. in Antwerp; a followup of an earlier mission on 2015.03.15. 1. BACKGROUND In a previous mission (see report [ACMR20150042-T]), it was established that the local offices of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. were corrupted by extra-dimensional entities. At the time, a quick assault took place. The offices were later cleared and secured; however, the top floors were deemed too sensitive to be entered by non-enlightened personnel, and our team was to enter the top floors and analyse the area. We were to analyse and remove the device we earlier encountered a superstitionist in, as well as any other materials giving more information about the dealings at this location. Intel from the superstitionist encountered earlier revealed that it was likely that superstitionists were being drained of Primal Energy at the site, later being transformed in what were described as "husks". In case of trouble, AST3 was stationed outside the building to form a perimeter around the building. 2. SYNOPSIS Strategic failure. While the device and other enemy materiel were denied to the enemy, we were unable to acquire meaningful intelligence on enemy activities. Furthermore, extreme measures had to be taken to counteract sabotage from Enlightened personnel, raising public profile. 3. DETAILED MISSION TRANSCRIPT 3.1 Arrival and initial observations Arriving late at night, the offices and surrounding area were quiet. A quick scan of extra-dimensional activity revealed none; indeed, the local Dimensional Barrier appeared strong, at a rating of 10. At one point, a "flash" was spotted on the top floor, as if the barrier was temporarily breached. It is likely this was a result of Mr Xerxes Jones shifting to a sub-dimension. Surprisingly, a BCD helicopter was spotted near the building. As no BCD activities were reported to our local Construct, we investigated the helicopter. Finding it empty, we proceeded with caution. 3.2 Ingress and meeting BCD personnel Entering the building, we were greeted by a BCD marine, requesting identification. After doing so, and verifying their own, we inquired about the status of the building. We were informed that floors 1 to 15 were secure, and that a Dimensional Stabilisation Engine was active on the 16th floor, keeping the barrier up to keep out further EDE incursions. However, while the barrier was strong, we were also informed that personnel on the 15th floor reported feeling and hearing things there. After rising to the 15th story, we relieved the personnel there, and ordered them back down to floor 14. Crossing the placed NMP-field, we proceeded up the stairs. 3.3 Sabotage and letter from Mr Xerxes Jones We decided to head to the device we found last time first. A quick EDE scan found the area much as we first saw it; clean with a strong barrier. It was in the same place it used to be. However, we also found the Dimensional Stabilisation Engine in this room. Attached was a note. Strangely, around the room, photos of a nuclear explosion in a city (which agent Salisbury identified as Hiroshima) were found. I picked up and read the note, and was met with great surprise; it was a note from Mr Xerxes Jones (Void Engineer). The letter is reproduced as appendix A; in summary, he called the readers traitors, and remarked that upon reading the letter, the barrier-strengthening field was to be inverted. Indeed, it did so. Quickly, an evacuation was called, as entities appeared in the vicinity. 3.4 Evacuation The entities we encountered were quite different from before; they appeared cybernetically enhanced, but in an odd and alien fashion. Two appeared in our path of egress. While dispatching them, two more appeared in sequence at our back. One managed to deliver a sound blow to me, but three were quickly dispatched, freeing the path outside. Myself and agent Jane descended the stairs, while agent Salisbury, who was further to the rear, evacuated by window and parachute. The fourth entity did not follow. Descending down the stairs, all other personnel was recalled as well, and ordered to form up outside the building. 3.5 Demolition A perimeter was reformed outside of the building. The site remained secure. About ten minutes later, an aircraft send on a collision course struck the building, demolishing the building and its contents. Afterwards, the barrier returned to normal. 4. CONCLUSIONS 4.1 Primary mission outcome While all enemy devices were destroyed and thus denied to them, the objective of retrieving information was a failure, as most intelligence was also destroyed. Remaining intelligence was sporadic and incomplete. 4.2. Xerxes Jones' actions The letter Mr Xerxes Jones attached to the device noted that traitors to the Union had an experiment on the scene. From the description and the photos found, it would appear an enlightened nuclear device was present and taken by Mr Jones. Additionally, he mentioned that a weakening of the barrier would allow "your husks" to find their way back. It appears that either Mr Jones was addressing a third party that he perceives to be traitorous to the union. However, it must be added that Mr Jones actions were exceptionally rash and dangerous, and as such it is also possible his actions were the result of a later compounded mistake. Regardless of his motives, his actions violated numerous protocols, chiefly the third Precept. It is recommended that an order for his apprehension be drawn up. 4.3 Husks and possibly related phenomena The entities were encountered bore resemblance to the entities described by the superstitionist we found earlier, called "husks". This correlates with the information given by Mr Jones. The entities proved quite dangerous, although relatively unsophisticated of mind. It is important to note the experience of non-enlightened personnel on the 14th floor. They reported hearing and otherwise sensing creatures moving about. Conventional Dimensional Science tells us it is unlikely that entities from other dimensions, such as the encountered husks, would be felt in conventional space with a barrier as strong as it was, but the possibility that they are related is present. 4.4 Casualties and material losses No casualties in friendly personnel, except for minor injuries. Materiel losses of note: * Dimensional Stabilization Engine * NMP-field generator * 1 aircraft 4.5 Final conclusion and thoughts The fact that a nuclear device was purported to be present in the hands of reality deviants in Antwerp is extremely unnerving. Furthermore, while this location should now thoroughly be out of enemy hands, it is quite likely that this was far from their only location, making the destruction of intelligence all the more painful. Report from Franklin Salisbury Frankin Salisbury filed his own composite mission report, Avalanche near a Rock Concert. Letter from Xerxes Jones Attached as an appendix to the above report, the letter from Xerxes Jones: Good morning assholes. As you have already realized by now, you bunch of traitors, I was here, and yes, I took your funny little experiment. No traitors of our glorious technocratic union should have their hand on enlightened nuclear devices, so I took the liberty of liberating this one for our use. So you bunch of moronic idiots, realize this, you’re dead, as you should be. When you started reading this letter, the dimensional stabilisation engine was rigged to weaken the barrier, getting your husks to find their way back into your place. Sucks to be you ;) Have fun getting devoured freaks. Xerxes Jones. Memo The following communique was send from the office of Nicole Taylor following the incident: To: Mr Xerxes Jones From: Nicole Taylor Date: April 26th, 2015 Subject: Re. Your letter and present Dear Mr Jones, After having received your address from yesterday, April 25th, 2015, I would like to address your concerns and offer my opinions. The experimental device encountered was not ours, nor were the husks you so kindly pointed our way. My only conclusions can be that you are a dangerously moronic idiot, or yourself a traitor to our glorious Union. In either case, your actions resulted in the immediate danger of fellow Technocratic personnel and the destruction of important intelligence. While I would relish the thought of smacking you in the face for your idiocy and/or treason, I must regretfully inform you that I must now direct my efforts to cleaning up the mess you helped to create for us all, and shall leave those matters in the capable hands of my superiors. Meanwhile, I wish to thank you for your kind and civil words and well wishes in your letter, even as I must inform you that we are, unfortunately, all very much alive, if slightly worse for wear. We hope that you will kindly blow yourself up. Sincerely, Nicole Taylor Investigator, Void Engineers, NSC P.S.: I request you turn your device back in to the nearest station, as nuclear devices are not to be handled by colossal twits. -----Addendum------- The crashed airplane has succesfully been disguised as a terrorist attack, getting Antwerp to enlargen the current zone of camera surveillance to include all of the districts as well. This is off course ideal for our goals, and will grant us a huge tactical advantage over any reality deviant still present. Well done team, drinks are on me tonight. Levi Category:Season 0